Run For The Hills
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: "I have to keep running." Based off of the song Headphone Actor from the Kagerou Days album. Nyo! China's POV. Warnings inside


Female China = Chun Yan

very random I know. Why did I pick specifically fem China? It was either that or fem England. But I feel like she wouldn't play video games. Warning, destruction and one swear word. Dark themes.

* * *

 _Faster... I have to keep moving... Before it's too late._

It was an average, boring day. The sun was peeking into my bedroom, making the room ten times hotter. With nothing better to do, I slumped on my bed and turned on the radio while playing my game.

I was only half-listening until the show hosts started talking about some tragedy. It peeked my interest, so I straighten myself up and turn up the volume.

"I-It seems..." A voice began.

It was some president from another country, I didn't catch his name.

"That the world is ending very soon. T-Today." His voiced cracked. He expressed deep sorrow and remorse.

"W-what?!" I confusedly ask the radio, knowing that the radio can't speak back.

All of a sudden, my entire room got dark. I looked outside to see a humongous flock of crows soar past my window. They covered the entire sky's and swallowed the crescent moon.

 _They were running away from something, I just know it._

Then everything began to shake. The world was shaking. My shelfs and my bed rattled. I could feel my breathing getting short and quick. My chest hurts from all my heart pounding.

I had to calm myself down. I shakily grab my headphones and plug it into my phone. I press Shuffle.

 _Come on, Chun-Yan. Just relax..._

I wasn't even paying attention to what song is playing. What is the name of this song again? Then I heard a different voice from my headphones.

" **You want to live, right Nene?** "

I jump. Before I could question this mysterious voice and why she called me 'Nene', I realized that it sounded exactly like me.

" **What do you see?** " The girl asks.

I stood up, really wishing that I didn't. I felt really nauseated. "I see... Everything is trembling, skyscrapers are f-falling— W-What is going on?!"

The girl never answered me. " **Just trust me. Listen close. Go run 20 seconds ahead...** "

I didn't know why, but I followed her instructions. Even if she's a stranger. I run out my door.

" **Now go up to that hill. Quick Nene."**

"What?! It's about a block away!" I protested. She didn't say anything. She expected me to run up that hill.

I still did what I was told. I first came across an intersection. There was a huge crowd of people freaking out. There were men, women, and children crying and screaming. A ten year old girl shrieked and an old priest prayed for everyone's safety. I kept going, trying not to care. I had to get on top of that hill.

 _Thump_ , _thump_ , _thump_ my heart goes. It's so loud that I couldn't hear the girl clearly. I have to listen to her. I gradually calm my heart down.

" **You're down to 12 seconds. There is no time to slow down.** "

I sighed. I have to give it all, since everything will be gone before I know it.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I retort.

The sound of buildings crashing and the sound of people screaming, it was filling up my ears. I can't do anything to save them. Not even my family. I had to save myself. I tried to hold back the tears. I rushed past a pact of people, actually rejoicing the end of the world. They kept on singing and singing. I held my tongue. They made me feel... Angry and scared.

" **Nene! Hurry, you only have one more minute.** "

Not paying attention, I had my mind set to one goal: Getting on top of that hill. It was literally staring straight at my face.

I finally arrived. I wipe the sweat off my face and catch my breath. After taking a tiny break. I look up to see a giant wall that had a painted sunset. Behind the wall was a group of scientists in white lab coats. They applauded.

"Magnificent." One said.

"How perfect!" Another laughs.

I don't understand. I was waiting for the girl's response, but it didn't come. I look down at my town. It looked like those scientists used my town as their little testing chamber.

 _What the hell are they doing up here?_

"I guess we don't need this. I bet this silly town wants it." A scientist grins.

"After all, this town is no longer needed." Then they calmly tossed a bomb into my town.

My younger brothers and sisters used to tell me that we lived in a small box for our entire lives. All I did was stare. I stared blankly at the buildings and homes ablaze. I gulped. I only realize that the many times my family said to leave the town and the many times I said no, I've never actually been outside my city until now. I never got to see the ugly truth that was outside my doors.

There was sudden ringing coming from my headphones. I could hear the girl from before lightly breathing.

" **I'm so sorry Nene.** " She sobbed.

I just stood there, only hearing the mysterious girl crying and the scientists laughing. I've never felt so numb.

* * *

Slight hint to who the mysterious girl was... Nene means older sister. Wink wonk

next Kagerou Daze song I'm doing is something about eyes. That's all of them. Honestly, NO IDEA which one to do next. I picked this song randomly cuz I remembered the anime scene of Takane/Ene running for her life. This was a lot easier to write then expected.


End file.
